


Late Night Conversation

by fanficfanatic84



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanatic84/pseuds/fanficfanatic84
Summary: Robert hears Seb fussing and goes to check on him and tells him a little about Aaron.





	Late Night Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from

Robert wakes up during the night hearing Seb's snuffles through the baby monitor. He looks around to see Aaron sound asleep next to him and he smiles and feels so lucky he has this man by his side. He manages to get out of the bed without waking Aaron which he takes as a small victory and heads off into see Seb. 

As soon as he walks into the room he sees the problem straight away - Seb's wriggling through the night has freed him of his cover. Robert lifts him into his arms "alright my boy lets get you sorted eh without waking the rest of the house." Robert sits down in the chair and Seb immediately snuggles against his chest. Robert knows he should just put him back to bed and get some sleep himself but the events from just a week ago enter his mind. If Aaron hadn't been there and broken into the house Robert would have lost another person he loved to a fire and all he can think is thank god Aaron was there.

Robert wipes his eyes trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall. Seb starts wriggling again picking up on Robert's upset so Robert starts talking to him to see if that help calm Seb and himself. "You know Seb me and you, we are so lucky. You want to know why? Because we have Aaron. Aaron who will sit and make silly faces at you just to make you smile. Or Aaron who learned the hard way not to pick you up above his head just after you have eaten. Aaron who has the kindest and biggest heart of anyone I know and even after everything I put him through still manages to love me. He's also the bravest person I know he has been through so much in his life and has managed to come through it all the amazing person he is. I wouldn't be here you know if it wasn't for him talking some sense into me, he says he's not good with words but he is he just chooses them carefully and wisely. I should learn that too." 

Robert pauses and looks down at Seb who's almost asleep again at this point and kisses the top of his head and holds him a little closer. "I hope you turn out like him and not me. He's a much better man than I will ever be and we are both so lucky to have him in our lives making it better. If he were here he would grump about all the nice things I'm saying but its so true. He doesn't need me as much as I need him we are here because he wants us to be not because he needs us well me. And that's an honour to be one of the people he chooses to let into his heart. So you my boy are very lucky to have someone like that in your life. I promise to try and be better for you but do me a favour yeah? Turn out like him."

Robert gets up from the chair and manages to wrap Seb back up again and places him safely back into his cot and heads back towards his bedroom to try and get some more sleep. As he walks into the room Aaron flicks his lamp on next to the bed. As Robert is about to apologise for waking him he notices the tears running down Aaron's face. He frowns but before he can say anything Aaron just looks to Robert's side of the bed where he left the baby monitor. He was so focused on getting to Seb before he started crying he forgot to lift it. Robert just stands there looking between the baby monitor and Aaron who lifts the cover on Robert's side on the bed and pats the space Robert should be occupying. 

As Robert gets into bed he asks "So how much of that did you hear then?" while staring at a spot on the cover refusing to look at Aaron.

Aaron fits his hand to the side of Robert's face and turns his head so he's facing Aaron. "Robert look at me please?" Robert can never deny him and looks into the bright blue eyes so full of emotion that he loves with the tears still running down his face.

"Don't interrupt. You are amazing. I think my speech outside Vic's with just a small selection of the things you have done for me, each and every one of them huge. You saved me Robert and I am not just talking the car in the lake you know what I mean. I do need you and you will never know how much. But that little boy is so lucky to have you as his dad, and is so very lucky to be loved by you as am I and gets to see the real you Rob." Aaron stops as he sees how overwhelmed Robert is becoming so he leans forward to place the softest of kisses to Robert lips which seems to break the dam in Robert who starts crying. Aaron lays down and pulls Robert down with him arranging them so Robert is laying on Aaron's chest.

"I love you Mr Dingle and I don't just want you in my life I need you in it, do you hear me?"

"I love you more Mr Sugden, messed up with you forever. But so you know, everything I told Seb is true"

"I know" Aaron says and it makes both of them laugh. Robert leans up and kisses Aaron and settles back down on Aaron's chest as both of them drift off to sleep with smiles on their faces too emotional to talk anymore tonight but both knowing they are loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Any comments are always welcome.


End file.
